


Bad Woman

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ass Reader, Cum Eating, F/M, Feelings, Humiliation, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, dom!reader, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: After being called a weak little girl too many times by Snoke, you finally stand up against him and kill him. But now you have to explain to two particular men from the First Order, you're their new leader.





	1. Part I

Commander Kylo Ren and General Hux walk to the main hangar of the ship to receive their Supreme Leader. Just a cycle ago they received a message saying that they had to have everything ready for his arrival. The atmosphere feels tense and Kylo and Hux don’t say a word, not even to argue. When they arrive at the hangar, the two stand upright and with a serious expression. As soon as Snoke’s ship lands and he walks down the ramp, they’ll kneel before him.

“It’s here” Hux points out when a medium size ship does its land in the hangar. Kylo only rolls his eyes at the obvious fact.

Anticipation and anxiety bubble inside of both man. No matter how  much they do things right or how many goals they accomplish, they always expect a reprimand from Snoke. The door of the ship opens and a ramp slides to the floor, four individuals dressed completely in red and with their faces hidden go down first. They’re the Elite Praetorian Guard, personal bodyguards of Snoke. Kylo and Hux gulp down and stand more erect, ready to receive their leader. But when they look behind the guards, they realize there’s another person in Snoke’s place.

“Who’s that?” Kylo mumbles.

“It’s a… woman” Hux frowns.

* * *

You stand on the ship’s ramp, you’re wearing a tight short skirt and a bralette, both golden. Your feet are adorned with a pair of black high heels and your hair is up in a high ponytail. There’s a grimace of disgust drawn on your face.

“Let’s move on,” you tell the guards. The other four are behind you. They’re all carrying melee weapons: gaderffii sticks, vibro-axes, swords.

“Excuse me, who are you? Where’s Supreme Leader?” Hux tries to assert his dominance over you by talking loud.

“Ow,” you fake pout as you examine the two men. “You don’t know yet… I’m the new Supreme Leader”, your tongue lightly brushes your teeth when you finish the sentence.

“That’s not possible” Hux’s forehead frown.

“His head is torn away from his body, so yes, ginger boy, it’s possible” you tsk Hux like he was a kid. “You” you call one of your red guards. “Show them”.

The guard you called goes to the ship and comes back with a black bag, meanwhile, Hux and Kylo observe you. The guard opens the bag and lets its content fall. Hux and Kylo flinch back when Snoke’s head rolls over to them.

“You” Kylo spits out with fury. He grabs his lightsaber hanging on his hip but quickly all the praetorian guards have him surrounded with their weapons pointed at him.

“Here’s a lesson for you” you approach Kylo and he stays still, breathing fast. “Do not mess up with me unless you want your head to finish with Snoke’s one” you lift and direct your right hand to Kylo as if you’re going to slap him but at the last second you just tap his cheek.

“Now walk with me” you order the two men as you direct your steps to the elevator. You get in and tell the guards to leave you alone with them. “This should be fun” you devilish smile and close the elevator door.

A tense silence rules the whole space, Kylo and Hux are standing next to each other and you’re in front of them. None of them dares to look at you, Kylo is looking down to the floor but his jaw is trembling from rage. Meanwhile, Hux has more self-control, he just stares at the front wall.

“You should be thankful that I freed you from your executioner,” you say but they refuse to acknowledge your words. “I’ll be a better Supreme Leader, don’t worry”.

“A weak little girl won’t be our leader” Kylo grinds his teeth and his eyes burn in you.

The smile on your face erases to give place to a grimace of hate and anger, Kylo’s body rises and crashes against the wall. He tries to fight against you using the Force but it’s useless. You’re too strong.

“Be careful with your choice of words, Master of the Knights of Ren” you take a step forward, and even though you’re using his proper title, the mock is clear. “Snoke called me that too many times and we all know how it ended”. With a flick of your wrist, you release him and he crumbles down the floor.

Hux pretends nothing happened and he maintains his eyes to the front. But his fast blinking gives him away.

“Now get to work,” you say when the elevator finally stops. “I don’t wanna see you lazying around”. When the door opens, the praetorian guards are already waiting for you.

* * *

“Go talk to her” Kylo insists Hux as they’re on the bridge, observing the vast dark space through the big glass.

“Why me?”

“She won’t trust me because I’m a Force user too”

“That sounds to me like you’re scared”, the corners of his mouth turn up in grin.

“I’m not” Kylo immediately protests. “But there’s more chance she’ll listen to you. I made fun of her, you didn’t”.

“Snoke at least pretended he listened to us. That woman doesn’t bother on pretend”

“We need to know more about her if we want to defeat her” Kylo whispers, afraid that you have ears everywhere.

“Very well” Hux sighs. He’s about to prove he’s not scared of anyone, specially of a person who hears umcofortable shoes and tight clothes.

* * *

After requesting an audience with you and going through a thorough inspection, where a guard removed his customed blaster, Hux is allowed in your throne room. It’s the same one that Snoke used, a big room with red walls, in the middle is the throne and around it, the praetorian guards watching you.

Hux walks with his forehead high through the bridge that leads to the throne, you’re already waiting for him, with one leg crossed over the other and your arms resting at the sides.

“Ginger boy,” you say when he arrives in front of you. You don’t say anything else, waiting for him to do a reverence.

“Em, Supreme Leader” Hux hesitates while he kneels. “I’m General Hux, not that name you call me”.

“Are you ginger?” you ask in a sarcastic tone.

“Yes,” he contains himself from telling you something else.

“Then you’re a ginger boy”

“I’m older than you” he reminds you.

“And I’m the one sitting on the throne, not you. What do you want?”, you already bored with this conversation.

“I want to apologize on Kylo’s behalf. That behavior was unacceptable and we owe you respect” he talks nonsense. He didn’t come prepared and your rude manners destabilize him.

“Very nice from you” you get up from the throne and walk to him. Fear settles down on Hux’s stomach and he struggles to hold your gaze. You do a circle around him as you look at him from every angle.

When you return to the front, you roughly grab his jaw with one hand, Hux tries not to react but he gasps.  

“What’s the plan of that bratty kid? Send you, to investigate me, to find my weakness?” you toss his face and he looks away.

“Don’t be stupid, Armitage” you whisper near his ear and it turns red as your breath caresses him. You let his face free but you run the back of your hand along his cheek. “Don’t let him control you, you and me, we can achieve big things”.

“I’d like to leave now, Supreme Leader” Hux gathers all the courage he’s left on him. With Snoke, there was always the fear of pain, to punishment. But with you, he’s lost. He doesn’t know what he’ll receive: a caress, a slap, an insult, an advice.

“Of course” you smile and dip your tongue out of your mouth, just a little, like a snake. You approach Hux’s mouth and lick his lips from right to left. “Tell Kylo I want to see him” your usual tone is back and you return to the throne.

Hux hurries to get out of here, ashamed that you made him feel aroused.

* * *

“You have a boner” Kylo stands next to Hux, at their usual spot on the bridge.

“I don’t…” Hux looks down to his trousers to make sure he’s right. “I don’t have a boner”.

“As if you have it” Kylo snorts. “With those thoughts about our beloved Supreme Leader, I’m surprised she hasn’t come to punish you”.

Hux shakes his head and lets a short exhale out. He won’t bother to deny the truth. The meeting with you left him disturbed and agitated.

“How did it went?” Kylo inquires.

“She wants to see you” Hux turns his head to look at Kylo and sees the surprise on his face. He decides to leave him alone in this one and walks off. Let’s see if Kylo Ren, powerful Force user, can deal with you.

* * *

“You wanted to see me, Supreme Leader?” Kylo stands in front the of the throne, just like Hux did. He went through the same inspections too. The only difference is the Praetorian guards are gone.

“You have a boner” you hold your laugh.

“I don’t have a boner” Kylo looks down and sees there’s no tent in his pants.

“Not funny when the joke’s on you” you burst out into a laugh and uncross your leg to lean to the front. “Tell me, Master of the Knights of Ren, would you like me to give you a one?”

“A b-boner?” he babbles dumbfounded by your question. Aren’t you going to ask about his plans? About the cheap trick, he attempted by sending Hux with you?

“Uhu,” you lean on the back of the throne and lift up your skirt to your waist. You’re wearing simple cotton black panties but Kylo can see the form of your pussy lips in the fabric. “Like what you see, don’t you?” you lick two of your fingers and run them down to your body. You put them under your panties and trace circles around your clit.

“Come closer, it’s okay, you want this,” you tell Kylo as he can’t stop following the movements of your hand. He feels how his cock fills with blood and gets hard, trapped in his underwear.

“Do you know who I’m thinking on?” you say and spreads your legs more. Kylo only nods and takes a step closer to you. He’s like a timid child. “Hux…” you say and you can feel how you hurt him through the Force.

“But he’s not here and you are, so don’t be jealous” you smirk and see how his eyes are pleading you something. “You wanna see my cunt, uh? You wanna see it dripping with cum?”

“I… I’d like that, yes” he murmurs and doesn’t dare to move his hands to palm himself. He feels he needs your permission to do it.

“Good boy” you praise him. “If you show me your cock, I’ll show my cunt”.

“Yes,” he answers back. He’s greedy to see you wet, to see how your clit grows and your pussyhole pulses.

“Yes, what?” you stop touching yourself.

“Yes, Supreme Leader” Kylo is soaked up in lust.

“Come closer, take my underwear,” you say and he flies to your side. “But don’t use your hands, just your mouth” you instruct him. Kylo grabs the elastic of your panties with his teeth, his nostrils fill with the smell of your desire and his mouth salivates wetting your underwear. He pulls down the fabric and tries to take a glance at your pussy but you tell him to keep going, so he bents down dragging your underwear with him until he’s kneeling at your feet.

“You’re such a good boy” you applaud him and put the needle of your high heel on his right shoulder. “Get up, now it’s your turn”.

Kylo gets up and with no apprehension, he unzips his black leather pants. He’s painfully hard and wants to show you it’s for you, so you’ll be proud of him. When his dick is finally free, you unintentionally lick your lips, it’s big and thick, with the head swollen and red. As the tip of your tongue runs over your lips, Kylo’s dick twitches, expelling a drop of precum.

“Take off your glove,” you say and Kylo practically rips the glove off his right hand and throws it away. He shows you his hand and you spit on the palm, so it can act as lube for his shaft.

“Step back… like that” you order him and he obeys. “Don’t come closer or I’ll end this”.

You lean back again and spread your pussy lips, leaving your whole cunt exposed for Kylo to admire it. He begins to pump his shaft and groans when he feels your spit sliding down on it.

“What are you thinking of? Tell me” you moan and arch your back. You move your middle finger in a straight line above your clit.

“You have the prettiest cunt of the galaxy” he breathes raggedly as his hand moves fast. “It’s so wet and shiny, I wanna lick it, I wanna mark my tongue in it”.

“What else?” your breath hitches as you see him jerking off for you. You slide one finger in your pussy and it squelches as more cum comes out of you.

“I bet it’s so tight, even if you’re wet, my big cock would hurt you” he pants and his knees shakes as orgasm approach him.

“Oh, fuck” you crouch down to the front and close your eyes. You keep fucking yourself as you come and your wetness slides down to the sit.

“I’m gonna come” he hisses. He thinks it was a privilege to see your cute face in the middle of your climax.

“Come on the floor,” you say. “I know you wanna defile your Supreme Leader’s throne room”.

“Yes, yes” he bucks his hips into his hand and tightens it more. A thick ribbon of cum lands on the floor as he squeezes the head of his cock making sure all the cum exits. His mouth is half-open and his eyes on you.

Not even the after waves of his orgasm had passed when you use the Force and make him kneel. You pull down your skit, back to its place and walk to him until you’re standing at his side.

“Clean it. With your tongue”

“What?”

“Use your tongue to clean your dirtiness” you move your hand in the air and his head almost crashes down against the floor.

Kylo fights against your hold but it’s impossible, you don’t even sweat as you restraint him against the floor. Very slowly, his tongue pokes out of his mouth and gives the floor a long lick, gathering most of his cum.

“Leave it clean. Be a good boy for me” you say in a tender way, contradicting your actions.

When the floor looks clean, you let him free and he stands up, he doesn’t look at you but using the Force again, you turn his face to you.

“Show me,” you say and Kylo opens his mouth to prove you he ate all his cum. When his tongue returns inside his mouth,  his jaw is clenched and his eyes look glossy.

“Next time you tried a shitty trick I’ll humiliate you more. I’m your Supreme Leader, get used to it. Now get the fuck out of here” you turn around and Kylo pulls up his boxers and pants, and exactly like Hux, he hurries to leave this place.


	2. Part II

“I forgot my holopad in the map room,” you say and look at Hux. You, him and Kylo are with some other lieutenants working on some attack plan.

“I’ll go for it” Kylo hurries to say. He wants so bad for you to notice him.  

“I told Hux, not you” you scold him and turn your eyes back to Hux.

“Oh, right, I’ll go for it” he reacts. You’ve been Supreme Leader for two months and you have these two men at your mercy. For all the hate they said they had you at the beginning, you managed to control them easily.

As Hux leaves the room and you continue seeing a projection of some statistics, Kylo stares at you, like a lost puppy.

You feel his gaze on you and after a while, it becomes exasperating. “I’m thirsty, you can bring me some water” you sigh and Kylo discreetly smiles that he has a task to please you.

“Finally,” you say and roll your eyes when Hux and Kylo are gone. “They’re so annoying, like two dogs drooling over me”. A lieutenant girl giggles at your words and you smile at her. You actually like teamwork but Hux and Kylo can become very clingy.

* * *

“Come to my quarters. Tonight” you whisper to Kylo as the other employees leave the meeting.

“Really?” his eyes permeate with hope. Since the throne room incident, you two haven’t done anything.

“Yes, you’ve been good. At 0800 hours” you snicker and leave him alone. You can practically feel the heat of his boner.

* * *

“Good boys arrive on time,” you say as soon as you open your quarter’s door. You receive Kylo with a silky black robe. It covers only to your mid thighs and you’re wearing nothing underneath it.

“I’m just two minutes late” he pretends to break through to your quarters but his feet are stuck to the floor.

“Just because I invited you here, it doesn’t mean you lose the respect you have for me”.

“Yes, Supreme Leader, sorry”

“Good. Come in” you guide him to your quarters and show him the way to your bedroom. It’s a wide space with a big bed in the middle. Your sheets look like your robe, black silk, and there’s a BB9 unit charging on its station at a corner.

“Don’t think this gives you privileges. You’re here only because I’m too lazy to take care of myself” you say and Kylo fights against the twitch of his eye. You’re gorgeous, he loves your body, but he can’t stand your personality.

“And don’t even think about fucking me” you clarify him and let your robe fall to the floor. All the venom your tongue spit is forgotten as Kylo watches your naked body in awe, for the first time.

“You’re gorgeous” he blurts out and you smirk.

“I know, now pamper me with those pretty lips of yours,” you say and lay at the edge of the bed. Your legs hanging off of it.

Kylo tries to control the shake of his hand and kneels between your legs. He rubs his nose against the curls of your pubic hair and inhales deeply.

“Eat me, eat me good and I’ll give you a reward” you moan with your eyes closed.

He spreads your pussy lips with his forefinger and thumb and licks your folds. He curves his tongue to gather your cum and his nose rubs deliciously against your clit. He’s so lost in your taste that he doesn’t hear the door being opened or the steps approaching the bed.

“Oh, Armitage, you’re here” you exclaim. Hux is standing at your bed, admiring your naked body.

“Armitage…?” Kylo mumbles against your pussy and looks to his left to see the owner of that name. “What are you doing here?” he accuses him.

“Calm down, I called him”

“Why?!”

“Why not?” you roll your eyes annoyed that Kylo questions you. You put his head back to your pussy and smirk at Hux. He takes off his coat and gloves and leans over you.

“You look beautiful laying like this” he murmurs before he kisses you. You groan when you feel his tongue, meanwhile, his hand explore down your neck.

“Fuck, fuck” you pant as Kylo keeps eating you and Hux plays with your nipples. They think you control them but right now, you’re at the mercy of their touch.

Hux kneels next to Kylo and pushes him. “Move, it’s my turn” he groans as his mouth takes over your cunt. The tip of his tongue slides all the way down your slit.

Kylo doesn’t have time to get offended, he recovers quickly and lays on the bed next to you. His desperate mouth look for you and you reward him. He tastes so salty, so sticky.

Two tongues on your body take you fast to climax and when your whines become more desperate and you buck your hips, Kylo and Hux begin to fight.

“I’ll make her come”

“It’s my turn”

“I want her to cum on my tongue”

“Just make me come!” you growl with your head lifted, looking down at them. They flinch at your shout and in silence, they agree and get to work.

Kylo opts for sucking your clit and Hux for fucking you with his finger. He kneels on the bed and bends down to kiss you. With your left hand you tug his hair and with the other hand, you tug at Kylo’s hair.

“Ah, ah!” you cry out as both take you to orgasm. You feel your legs shaking and an explosion on your lower body. Groans come out of their mouths, Kylo feels how your clit pulses on his tongue and Hux feels how your pussy hole clenches around his finger.

When your orgasm is over, you notice how both of them are looking at you with dreamy eyes. This wasn’t supposed to happen, they shouldn’t have seen you so vulnerable. You recover fast and climb out of the bed.

“Get out,” you say in your usual bossy tone and dress again in the silky robe.

“But… (Y/N)…” Hux says. Why you always push him away? Meanwhile, Kylo wipes his mouth and doesn’t feel like arguing. When you’re like this, he prefers to be in another part of the ship.

Your eyes open in shock and you go to Hux to slap him, “How did you call me?”

“Supreme Leader” he grabs his cheek and avoids your gaze.

“That’s what I thought. Now. Go. Away” you say with your hands clenched into fists at your sides and a furious look.

Kylo, sick and annoyed of your tantrums is the first one to walk out of your quarters. Followed by Hux, defeated and hurt.

* * *

It’s been an hour since Kylo and Hux left you alone. The only reason you called them was that you were stressed and you thought an orgasm would help you to unwind. Plus, it was a good opportunity to assert your dominance over them.

You feel tired and cranky, your eyes are swollen and you feel a general heaviness in your body. But sleep doesn’t come to you.

There’s a knock at your door and your frown your eyes. For the own good of that pair of imbeciles, they better not be here. You walk to the door and look through the screen next to it, Hux is outside.

“I told you to go away!” you say through the door.

“(Y/N), open the door. I’m not going anywhere”

“This idiot…” you mumble and push a button to open the door. “What the fuck do you want? I don’t want you here” you put on a scornful facade so he leaves you alone.

“I’m not leaving” he breathes out as his green shiny eyes are fixed on you.

“What?” you step back because you’ve never heard him talk with so much passion and determination.

But Hux doesn’t say more, he walks into your quarters and hastily grabs you by the waist. He crashes his mouth on yours and you try to protest but when his tongue sneaks into your mouth you roll your eyes back and let him keep going.

He tears your robe and walks with you to the bedroom, both of you groan as you continue the kiss. He pushes you down the mattress in a gentle way, you’re out of breath and lean in your forearms to see he’s getting undressed.

“Wh-what are you doing?” you pant. You want to pretend you don’t want this, that he has no right to be with you.

“Making you happy, you need it” he finishes with his clothes and you observe his pale and slim body. His cock is pointing at you and you rub your legs against each other.

“I’m your Supreme Leader, I’m your…” you pathetically fight against your desire.

“Stop it” he leans over you, covering with his body. “Stop fighting against what you feel, it’s okay to be scared” he grabs your hand and puts him on his chest. The beating of his heart booms against your palm.

“I’m not scared” the dominant part in you still resists.

“Yes, you are. But I’m gonna show you there’s no need to be” he says and with those final words, he slides inside you.

“Ah, Maker… Fuck” you pant as you walls mold to him. Hux breathes louder and jerks his hips to you. He hides his face in the crook of your neck and your hands run his back.

“You’re a goddess” he licks the vein that runs along your neck. “You’re everything” he bites it.

“Armitage!” you cry in pleasure as you spam around him. You grab him with your arms and legs.

“That’s it” he hisses and fucks you deeper. The dominant part in you is tamed by Hux’s way of making love. There’s no point in denying you don’t want this when you return his thrusts with your hips.

You rub yourself against his pubic bone and you come throwing your head on the pillow and Hux watching you fascinated. When the spams of your pussy slow down he lets go and abandons himself in his pleasure.

You’re about to say your favorite phrase of “go away” but Hux interrupts you. “You’re tired, get some sleep”. He rolls you over and you lay on top of him.

Your pussy isn’t pulsing anymore but your heart still beats fast. You put your hands on his chest and lean your chin on them so you can look at his face. He’s staring at the roof but it’s clear he’s thinking of something else. Something pleasant judging by his moony eyes.

“I didn’t mean to kill Snoke” you speak and break the silence.

“Uh?” Hux wakes up of his day-dream and looks down to you.

“It wasn’t planned or on purpose. But you can only stand certain limit of abuse and pain until you explode. And you discover you’re stronger than you think”

“I know” he gives you a bittersweet smile.

“You know?” you stand up a little and lean your forearm on him.

“I… I had an abusive father…” Hux sighs and decides to tell you the story of his life.

* * *

“Commander Ren” you call Kylo and for the first time, there’s no mock in your voice.

“Supreme Leader” he bows his head. You made sure to find him in an empty room. The buzz of some computers can be heard but other than that, it’s silence.

“What we did last night… it can’t repeat”

Kylo’s body gets stiff and defensive. Didn’t he do a good job? Doesn’t he put up with all your scenes provoked by rage?

“I’m with Hux now and he wouldn’t like it,” you say and shrug. Last night you didn’t get sleep but only because you had a long talk with Hux.

“So you chose him over me” he turns his face away.

“Look at me” you grab his chin and turn his head back to you. “You and I know you don’t love me, you’re just infatuated with me. Don’t be a bratty kid who’s jealous of Hux”.

“Your pussy isn’t that good,” he says on a last attempt to maintain his self-esteem intact.

You chuckle and stand close to him. “You’re really a good boy” you praise him for the last time and leave a short kiss on his lips.

* * *

You walk off and leave Kylo alone. Outside the corridor, Hux is waiting for you. He offers you his hand and you let him hug you by the waist.

“How did he take it?” he asks as the two of you walk.

“He’ll survive” you stop your steps to kiss him. “And don’t think you can slack off because we’re together now”.

“I wouldn’t dare to think such thing, my Supreme Leader” Hux’s mouth curves into a playful smile and gives you back the kiss you gave him.

“Good. Let’s get to work”


End file.
